


Hers

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Catelyn, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Jaime Lannister, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Ned sighed, “This is the last time, I swear.”They both knew that it would not be the last time. Both knew that Ned did actually enjoy these sessions, that he liked it when Cat took control and that he liked having someone writhing beneath him.He just didn’t want to admit to liking anything that involved Jaime Lannister.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I suppose this is in the same universe as ‘Jon’s Very Bad Day’, but you really don’t need to read that to understand this!

Catelyn reached up and ran her fingers down her husband’s face, “For me, please?” She asked softly, making her eyes watery and pleading.

Ned sighed, and reached up with his own hand to cup her cheek, “Very well, but this is the last time, I swear.”

They both knew that it would not be the last time. Both knew that Ned did actually enjoy these sessions, that he liked it when Cat took control and that he liked having a brat writhing beneath him. 

He just didn’t want to admit to liking anything that involved Jaime Lannister.

“Thank you.” Cat said instead, and bent down slightly to press a kiss to his lips, “We should probably get set up then, Jaime will be here soon enough.”

Ned grumbled for a moment or two longer, but he could not hide his excitement from Catelyn. She could see it in the way he moved, and the way he evaluated their box of equipment closely.

It was an excitement that Catelyn shared, it was not often that they had the house to themselves for long enough that they could invite Jaime round, not with six children - three of whom still lived at home. 

It was something they had been looking forward to for weeks, even if her silly husband pretended otherwise.

The doorbell rang, just as Ned finished choosing the pieces that he wanted to try and use that day, and Cat mentally applauded Jaime’s timing, for it meant that Ned did not have time to overthink his decisions. He was almost certain to do so otherwise, and the glance that Catelyn had had at the toys he’d decided upon told her that she was going to enjoy this session very much indeed. 

They went to greet Jaime together, for he panicked slightly if only one of them opened the door. It was nice to present a untitled from from the start anyway, it helped out them all in the right mood.

Catelyn felt her mouth go dry at the picture Jaime made on their doorstep. His blond hair was artfully tousled, in a way that made her want to run her hands through it for real, and she was almost certain that his jeans had been painted on they were so tight.

“Jaime,” Ned greeted stiffly, still playing at displeasure even though Cat could read the anticipation in every line of his body. “Good to see you made it here in one piece.” 

“Neddard!” Jaime grinned at them both from the front step, “And Catelyn of course, you are as stunning as ever, why you are still married to this sullen bastard I will never know.”

Ned grit his teeth, already irritated by Jaime’s easy smile and careless words, but he did not say anything, no that honour fell to Cat.

“I was under the impression that you were here to play with us and be a good boy.” Catelyn said, as she met his eyes steadily, “But of you are just here to insult my husband then you can just turn around and go home now.”

Jaime’s eyes widened and he visibly swallowed. His gaze dropped to the floor and when he spoke it was in a soft, contrite voice.

“Sorry, my- Cat, sorry. May- may I come in?”

Catelyn looked at him for a long moment, long enough that he started to twitch under her gaze before nodding and stepping aside, “You may.”

He scurried in, far more nervous than usual, and Catelyn frowned. Something was wrong, and she was going to find out what.

* * *

Jaime pulled against the cuffs holding his hands to the headboard and whined softly. 

He always did that, the feeling of the restraint always made him so sweet and pliant. 

It took all of Catelyn’s own restraint to not reach out and soothe him a little, he did not actually want that, not while he was settling.

“Jaime.” Catelyn ordered softly, “Look at me, pretty boy.”

Jaime’s head snapped to her and he let out a pleading whimper.

“Hush.” She said, “Can you be a good, sweet boy for us?”

He started to nod frantically, and relaxed against his bonds in a deliberate motion, as though he was proving just how good he could be.

It was sweet to see, and it made the heat in Catelyn’s belly grow.

She couldn’t resist it any longer and stroked a gentle finger down his cheek and along his chest. She could see how much he wanted to move at her touch, to lean into it and ask for more, but he stayed still.

“Good boy,” She purred as she moved her finger to gently circle one of his nipples, “There’s my sweet boy.”

Jaime let out another stuttering whine, and his cock started to flush an angry red as his arousal built even higher.

“Please, Cat, please.” He pleaded, desperately trying to push into her touch.

Catelyn pulled away and looked at him with disappointment, “Is that what you call me?”

His eyes widened and pleas started to fall from his lips, “Please, please, my lady, I am sorry, sorry!”

“I don’t think you are, I think you are asking to be spanked.” 

Jaime let out a whimper of fear, but his erection did not wane, if anything he seemed to get even harder.

“Ned, come and show Jaime here why he should remember his manners.”

Jaime started to struggle in his bonds, but he did not say his safe word, not even when they both looked him in the eye questioningly.

He nodded slightly instead, and then thrashed as Ned undid his restraints so that he might be hauled over his knee.

“Count for me.” Ned ordered as he caressed Jaime’s arse, “And thank me for every hit. If you lose count, then I shall start again.”

There was a beat of silence, of stillness, and then Ned’s hand came down with a sharp _crack_.

“One! Thank you ser!” Jaime yelped, jerking into the slap.

 _Crack_!

“Two! Thank you ser!”

 _Crack_!

“Three! Thank you ser!

Catelyn focused on the steadily reddening skin of Jaime’s buttocks and the way he leant into every hit, it was a beautiful sight, one that made her want to capture the moment forever.

She wouldn’t, of course, Jaime had not agreed to photos being taken of him like this and she would not betray his trust in such a way. 

“Ten! Thank you ser!” Jaime gasped through his tears, pressing his face into the bedding. 

Ned’s hand stilled against his obviously smarting arse, “Have you learned your lesson, Jaime?”

Jaime nodded and squirmed, “Yes! Yes, ser! I have!” 

He looked so very pretty that Catelyn could not help kneeling near his head and placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“You took your punishment so well that I think you deserve a little treat. Here is what is going to happen, sweetheart,” Catelyn breathed, “Either I am going to fuck you, or Ned is going to fuck you, or I am going to fuck Ned into you. How does that sound?”

His breath hitched on the last one, and any arousal that might have faded with Ned’s rough treatment (as minute as that was) reignited.

“Please, my lady.” He whined, wriggling slightly from his place atop Ned’s lap.

Cat leaned back and placed a hand upon his reddened buttocks, “Do you think you will be able to hold still for us this time? Or would you like us to restrain you again?”

Jaime’s eyes widened, and he started to worry his lips between his white teeth.

“Could- could I have the restraints please?” He all but whispered, “I want to be good for you.”

Catelyn smiled, “Of course, my sweet, thank you for asking so nicely.”

She nodded at Ned, a signal for him to manhandle Jaime back into position. Not that he really needed to manhandle Jaime, he was so dazed and pliant that he went easily into his restraints again. 

Once he was bound again Catelyn pressed a kiss to both of her boys’ lips. It was a hard, domineering kiss that both Ned and Jaime melted into. 

As she moved away from Jaime he tried to follow her, but quickly hit the edge of his restraints. A whimper left his mouth, a whimper that made Catelyn even wetter. 

“Ned,” She ordered softly, “Come and help me.”

She slid off the bed and over to the mess of straps that made up the harness of her strap on. It wasn’t that she needed the help to don it, but it was pleasant to look down at her husband kneeling before her as he aided her into the harness. 

Catelyn shuddered slightly when Ned’s hands brushed against her heated skin as he tightened the straps around her hips. There was always something extra arousing when Ned was the one to choose and attach the instrument with which he would be fucked.

“Thank you, my sweet.” She said, once he had stepped back from his completed task, “Prepare yourself for me now.”

Ned’s breath hitched, and he rushed to complete the task she had set him. 

Her husband occupied, Catelyn padded over to the bed and the squirming Jaime that awaited her.

“Calm down, sweet boy.” She soothed, dancing her fingers over his hips, “Open your legs for me.”

He looked up at her with pleading green eyes, but his legs opened quickly revealing every inch of him to her.

“Good boy.” 

Catelyn reached for the lube they had laid out ready and slicked her fingers up. It was cool upon her fingers, and must have felt freezing as she gently started to tease Jaime’s hole.

A sweet gasp left his lips and his hips stuttered at the touch, “My lady-“

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Catelyn pressed a single finger in. 

He was hot and tight around her finger, especially as he was so obviously clenching down on her. 

With her other hand Catelyn lightly slapped his hip, “Relax.” She ordered, and slowly he managed to, relaxing enough that she was able to slip a second finger inside of him.

He let out a gasp at the stretch, but Catelyn laid it no attention, just as she paid no attention to the delightful noises that Ned was making behind her.

Slowly, carefully, she fingered him, stretching him and teasing him until he was squirming with need and slick enough that Ned would be able to fuck him without causing pain.

“Good boy,” She finally praised, as she withdrew her fingers from him, making him whimper at the loss, “Are you ready for your treat now?”

Jaime nodded frantically and tugged once more on his restraints as though he wanted to reach for her.

“Uh uh uh!” Cat tutted, waggling a finger teasingly, “Patience is a virtue.”

She made sure to wiggle her hips teasingly as she stood, rounding the bed to where Ned was almost ready for them. 

She leaned down and kissed her husband, her hand snaking down his body to stroke and tug gently on his length. He shuddered slightly in her grip and it was with a teasing smile that she rolled the condom onto him.

He climbed between Jaime’s spread legs on her signal, and teased his cock against Jaime’s hole. 

“Now Jaime, remember, you are not to come until after Ned does. Can you do that for me?” Catelyn said, drawing both their attention to her. 

She waited until Jaime had nodded before she gave Ned the go ahead to start fucking him.

Ned started to slowly press into Jaime, drawing a long whine from him. His hands scrabbled uselessly against the headboard and his hips jolted as if he was trying to get away. 

She waited until Ned had stilled inside Jaime, before pressing against his hole. He opened up around her easily, allowing her to enter him in one smooth thrust.

“Cat-“ He gasped out, pressing back against her.

Catelyn leant over his shoulder so that her hair brushed his chest, “Shh, Ned, I have you. Just let yourself feel good.”

She started to thrust, gently at first, but then harder until she was wringing moans and gasps from him with every movement of her hips.

Ned rolled his own hips back to meet her thrusts, fucking in and out of Jaime as he did so. They moaned together as she controlled the pace they were fucked at, changing her speed until she found one which made them both pant in pleasure.

Her own pleasure started to build, Ned’s clenching causing the dildo to rock against her clit, and that only made her thrust harder.

A hoarse, bitten off cry of pleasure from Ned told her when she had found his prostate and she began to aim at it relentlessly.

Her own thrusts never wavered, but soon Ned sped up, chasing his orgasm between her and Jaime, until finally he came with a cry.

Catelyn did not stop fucking him through his orgasm, did not stop fucking him until he was trembling with stimulation and almost in tears. 

Slowly she eased out of him, and allowed him to ease out of Jaime. Jaime, whose eyes were closed and his lip bitten almost bloody from trying so hard not to come.

“Good boy.” She praised, “So good doing what you were told.”

His thrust his hips slightly, trying to find stimulation on his angry cock, and his eyes opened, big and green and pleading.

How could Catelyn refuse such a plea?

Her hand wrapped around his length, and it did not take many strokes before he was spilling his seed with a cry of pleasure. 

Catelyn waited for him to come down from his high before unlocking his restraints and gently rubbing the feeling back into his hands.

“My lady,” He slurred, looking up at her with hazy eyes, “Did- did you?”

Catelyn cut him off with a gentle kiss, “I did not, no.”

His head twisted in panic to reach Ned’s own gaze and one of his hands clumsily scrabbled to reach her folds.

“Can- Can I?” He asked, a question that Ned quickly echoed. 

He looked so earnest, and so did her Ned, that she found she could not have refused them, even if she would have wanted to.

“Very well.” 

Their hands set to work, Ned’s lovely calloused fingers contrasted with the slender sweetness of Jamie’s, and despite their differences they made the most delicious contrast.

One hand quickly found her clit and started rubbing at it, while the other hand gently thrust fingers inside her. It was not long before Catelyn too was coming, riding their fingers to completion and biting at Ned’s lips to stifle her yell.

Shivers of pleasure still wracked her body as she eased off of their clever hands.

“My good boys.” She sighed, cuddling both their heads to her chest. “My clever, sweet boys.”

They would all have to go and clean up in a moment or two, but for the moment she was just content to rest with the men that were hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
